


My Sexual Supremacy

by Vicarious_Reality



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Bukkake, F/F, F/M, Multi, Science Fiction, Worship, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious_Reality/pseuds/Vicarious_Reality





	My Sexual Supremacy

And there i saw him, his massive frame demanding attention from any who happened to be glancing towards the entrance of our great library, my softly glowing eyes torn from the pages of my book to caress his chiseled chin and statueesque beard, moving down his perfectly coiffed outfit, admiring the tight suit and wondering how my slender hands would feel slipping inside it, my train of thought grinding to a halt as his eyes turned to mine, a moment tense like bridge cables as he stuffed his latest book into a knapsack and turned away to bring it home, a slight feeling of panic washing over me as i slapped my book closed and jogged out to the entrance, looking around to find his wide shoulders heading down one of our high walkways, moving down towards the habitation unit with a brisk pace, my feet seeming to float off the ground as i hunted him around every corner, eventually watching him take his electrokey and let himself in, my spellbound eyes freeing up to look at the section, seeing that it was one of the larger hab units not too far from my first apartment, my heart thumping as i held onto that last corner, pondering the possibility of being invited to his privates, my racy mind only being snapped out of it as the sound of someone rudely slamming a door shut forced its way into my slender ears, looking back for half a second as i took out one of my printed temple invitations, clicking my blue pen as i wrote my name as a personal touch along the bottom in a flowy script, looking around the hallway again as i slipped the little stiff paper into his mail slot, floating away to sit my ass down in my personal unit, pensively waiting at my stacked desk as i kept thinking about his door, my nethers positively tingling with anticipation as i slipped out of my hallowed robes for the night, my old bed welcoming my curvy elf physique like i never spend all those years studying in my private cloister with my fellow ladies of our lord, my mind drifting to our various sleepovers as i drifted into dark dreams.

The next day i eagerly bounced out of bed, letting out a soft sigh as i felt my hard nipples brushing against my top as i got ready to face the day, my mind swimming with the possibilities as i snuck out and slipped my key into the hole in my door, loving each time it made that heavy thunk sound, leaving me feeling safe as i strolled down with my books towards the temple, quickly slinking into the reclusive depths of our cloister, waving my pointy fingers at every sister i met as i prepared for this evenings sacrifice, stacking my selected papers as i waited with my eyes watching the arms of the golden clock on the wall, my heard skipping a beat with excitement as i heard the dull ring of the bell, summoning our chosen to attend my sermon, i floated out dressed in flowing purple behind the pulpit as i began to take count of the huge amount of rows in front of me, each filling up with their proper faces, waiting with my hands gripping the papers as i finally saw him, sitting near the entrance at the right, his eyes a distant gleam as i began my usual speech, welcoming each of my subjects to this weeks event, my dark lips seemingly moving of their own as i praised the presence of our lord in our immediate company, the glass behind me in the floor a stark and tempting reminder of who we serve, i rounded off my by the book sermon with my favorite soft hymn, letting the papers rest as i backed slowly into the basin of our offering, kneeling in our lords presence as i looked down over the white clouds drifting across his deep blue body, only turning my head up as i heard the first supplicant get up and quietly wander over to me, his hard cock in his hand as he immediately came all over my face, i let out a soft moan as i took the offering across my cheek and lips, licking up a fair amount of it as i sat perfectly still, waiting for the next man to unload his pent up seed into my eyes, shivering as i breathed deep and steady, watching them make a perfect line to me, each hard cock twitching with arousal as i took them all.

My nose soon making bubbles as i felt their warm cum soaking into my hair and clothes, blinking a little to get the thickest loads out of my eyes as i kept careful watch for him, my pussy starting to drip as i enjoyed the company of four thousand men before his row, my robes heavier and heavier with their warm offering as i sat in my place, the pool of their sacrament now reaching to my navel as i had my weekly little bath, the planet completely blocked from view by their seed as i let the sperm drip from my face, keeping my gray hair perfectly slicked back for the whole week as i watched him step onto the podium, his dark length throbbing in his huge hand in front of me as i moaned and let him empty his balls across my nose, lips and neck, shivering as he let out a deep groan in front of me, my eyes looking up and winking at him as he took a napkin from the stand, making a kissy face as he wiped his cock clean and left the temple for the night, my bath cooling slowly around me, making it harder to move around in my loyal subjects sacrifice as i felt the last little boy bring his best over my face, licking it up like a hungry wolf as i slowly stood up and bowed towards him, heavy globs of cum sloughing off my robes as i walked over to close the lid over my papers, looking back at the basin as i pulled his lever, my drenched hips tingling with pleasure as i watched the glass open and instantly suck his sacrament out and down, the violent surge of air barely moving a hair on my head as i pushed the lever back up, satisfied with this weeks sermon, a calm feeling in my chest as i knew he would get his share.

I changed out of my totally soaked robes in our locker room next to our sisters gym, washing their cum off my body as i carefully kept my excuisitely styled hair out of the water, putting on my usual tight work week clothes as i skipped out of the private area, feeling refreshed like never before, waving my dark blue fingers at a passing sister as she shot me a knowing look, a smirk over her face letting me know that she probably sat in the upper lectors watching me, her own fingers deep in her cunt as i took load after load in my mouth, tasting every man in attendace with my mind set on meeting one.

A few hours after our sacrifice, i was sitting in the cafe enjoying a hot cup of coffee as i saw him walk into the alcove, ordering a sandwich as he sat down at the table in front of my own, our eyes met for a few delicious seconds as he recognized me, a wide smile over his handsome face as he began to eat, my fingers shaking with excitement as i clinked my snakebite lip piercings against the cup, emptying it with a hungry look on my face, waiting for him to finish the long sub he was gnawing at before we got up and walked out side by side, heading down the same corridor as i quietly introduced myself to him, his deep voice sending tingles through my neck as he made small talk and let me know he was a maintenance engineer on the lowest level, i laughed as he let me know he was just transferred here this week, knowing the enormous weight of the privilege i had extended to him, i slowly stopped in front of his door as we chatted about the sheer size of our lords sacrifice this week, i winked at him as he invited me in, drawings and a huge desk filled with probably crucially important papers the first thing i took note of in his apartment, not unlike my own, he offered me a glass of aged whisky as we kept chatting and giggling over his invitation, i confessed how i watched him earlier, a slight blush over my cheek from the friendly moment we were sharing while chatting, not but a few hours after he sprayed his thick cum over my face, the blush spreading slowly though my body, no doubt aided by the strong drink, making my pussy swell with excitement at the lingering memory of his dark cock in my mind, i eventually turned on the TV as we sat down together in his pretty sofa, a rather technical show about old fashin rocketry coming up as i scooted close to his side, a warm feeling of comfort setting in as i asked if this is the kind of thing he usually amuses himself with, he nodded and put his big arm around my shoulder as we sat and enjoyed the evening together.

I looked up at his perfectly trimmed chin as i interrupted the quiet babble of the technical TV show, my fingers sliding down between his thighs as i asked;  
"You know, i have always been curious about how it would feel to have a man in my ass...."

When i got back to my office, i grabbed the leash hanging ready between the perfect tits of my red headed assistant and pulled her right down between my legs as i sat down, letting out a long sigh as i felt her cute little tongue get to work on my clit, i pressed her face down hard against my aching cunt as i felt her tongue slip inside me, her soft lips smearing her lipstick all over my pussy as i made full use of her organizational talents, orgasm after warm orgasm washing over her face as she made my legs shiver, my eyes trying to concentrate on the book of our lords children while she ate me out, Larissas little knobbly landscape somehow reminding me of his veiny cock as i squirted more cum into my assistants mouth, wondering for a second how she even breathed with her face shoved in my swollen cunt for so long, my fingers slowly playing wth my hard gray nipple as i came a fourth time on her messy lips, slapping my book down on the table as i pulled out a drawer from my desk, rooting around inside until i found my favorite disciplinary tool, wrapping my tense fingers around a transparent pink shaft, squeezing it hard against my chest as i came a fifth time on her relentlessly hard working tongue, panting deeply as i pulled her moaning lips off my sex, my hand on her leash leading her to sit on my soaked lap, as i held up the thick double ended dildo between us, my voice dripping with dominant lust as i spoke to her;  
"Time to whip that throat into shape, servant...."  
Her lips letting out a mere submissive sigh as she said;  
"Yes mistress!"

I raised my imposing shaft between my lips as i shoved it deep into my throat, bulging with its girth inside me as i grabbed the hair of her neck, pushing her down hard on the cock coming out of my mouth, her cute lips trying to give me a gurgling moan as i filled our faces, my strong blue arm forcing her all the way to my lips as i stared into her eyes, my arm making sure that we were making out for a long while as i listened to her deep panting and groans, eventually starting to muscle her back and forth on the huge length inside us, my nethers tingling with the pleasure of seeing her roll her eyes back in her head as i fucked her throat, drool dripping from our lips and toy as i slipped my free fingers between her wet thighs, plunging them deep inside her twitching pussy as i made her cum for me, constantly pounding her lips against mine as i counted the orgasms, once.... twice.... thrice.... 

I kept my rough training going until she gurgled in her tenth flood of ecstasy, slowly pulling my fingers and shaft out of her, setting her shivering body down on the floor next to my table as i turned my face up, pushing the soaked cock out of my throat and catching it in the air with my wet hand as i sighed in satisfaction, leaning back in my tall chair and thinking for a while, twirling the toy between my long fingers before i shrugged and shoved it inside me, my panting calm and confident as i pushed her end inside me, my sex clenching around the slick saliva as i started counting, sixth.... seventh....


End file.
